Fluid fill valves tend to be noisy when water passes through them to refill a tank (e.g., such as a toilet tank). It is common for water pressure and flow rates in supply lines to vary across different geographic regions, including across one country or state. Accordingly, even if identical fill valves are installed in different regions, the volume, flow rate and pressure of incoming water can vary drastically. The resulting inconsistency is undesirable particularly when excessive water pressure and/or flow rates lead to high levels of noise and waste of water.
What is instead desired is a simple solution that would provide a generally constant flow of water into the fill valve at different pressures. Such a solution would also reduce shock waves which can cause cavitation damage.